Dirty Little Secret
by Scarlett Estella Austin
Summary: Joe always wanted kids...but with stephanie. Now Charli and Lily have come into his life but he always thought of them as his little cousins, but now that both their parents are gone, he feels oddly responsible for them. But theres more than meets the eye
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: Not my characters…cept for the one that I made up.

"I dunno Lil, this cant be a good idea" I said. "in fact I know this is a bad one".

"Would you just quit it. This was your idea in the first place, Second do you wanna go and live with mom some more?" My twin sister Lily snarled at me. "Charli you drive me nutso sometimes".

We were standing outside the Trenton Police station debating on going and saying hello to Joe Morelli. A.K.A. Daddy Dearest. Well that's not entirely true. He never knew about us and our mother married his cousin when she was pregnant with us and he was off in the Navy. So we were always raised with the Morelli genes and since most of the males look alike we could easily pass as someone else's kids but Mom dropped a bombshell on us on our 18th birthday. Out father, well the guy we always believed to be our father, Jack Morelli, wasn't really our dad. And since she had cancer and all she felt that she should be honest with us on her deathbed. Our 'father' had passed on early on in our lives from alcohol poisoning.

"Well you first", I nudged my sister into the building.

"Can I help you?' to his badge.

"uhh yes…we're looking for Joseph A. Morelli." Lily said in her most uppity tone.

"Lily" I stressed her name out to let her know she was doing her snob routine again.

"Uhh hang on girls..You know never mind. His office is upstairs , down the hall and it's the 4th door on the right. Enjoy." Constanza whistled when he walked away.

So we followed his directions and we found his office. We knocked…and we knocked.

"Charli he's not here. I knew he wouldn't be here. He hasn't been for any of the other times we needed him and he's not here now. What made you think he would change over night."

"well the whole family knows that mom has died. Maybe he's at Aunt Angie's."

So we went to Aunt Angie's and sure enough the better part of the Morelli clan was at Aunties. Angie met us at the door.

"Darlings, I am so sorry about your mother. She was a… a… good woman." Angie smiled at us.

"Boy did she swallow her tongue?" I whispered into Lily's ear.

We giggled when we walked in the door. Then we saw him. He was whispering to what's her name…uhh I think it was Stephanie and she was giggling. I was shell shocked. I must have stopped short cuz Lily slammed into my back.

"Jesus Charli… O my god… he's here!"

Joe came over to us. He wrapped us into a hug.

"How are you guys? I'm sorry about your mother." I snorted. O ill bet you are, I thought. "Where are you guys staying at? Do you need a place to crash for a little while? I have extra room if you need it." Joe seemed genuinely concerned about our well being, which was a switch for us because we were used to indifference and generally no one cared what became of us especially our mother and Jack.

" hmm that would be nice. We really don't want to stay at the house right now." Lily accepted. I on the other hand was a little skeptical. It wasn't that we weren't used to Joe be hospitable it was that I was worried about how he would react to the secret that we had to tell him


	2. Chapter 2

-1" hmm that would be nice. We really don't want to stay at the house right now." Lily accepted. I on the other hand was a little skeptical. It wasn't that we weren't used to Joe be hospitable it was that I was worried about how he would react to the secret that we had to tell him

Lilys POV

"So..how have you been since we've seen you guys last?" Stephanie asked us.

"Well our mothers gone and we have to sell the house and Charli has taken up smoking and generally life is a big downer," I replied, "but other than that everything is all good. I guess."

"Now Charli you cant just leave! Where are you going?! Charli! CHARLI!" Heads turned as Charli stomped out the door and I see our very distant cousin by marriage Nick going after her. "C'mon Charli I didn't mean it! It was a JOKE!"

I excused myself from Stephanie as I ran to see what was wrong with Charli and find out what nick had said. I ran outside just in time to see my younger twin sister rolling around in the mud in her new dress with Nick and apparently she was winning. I laughed because Charli hated Nick and even though we weren't related to him he was still thought of as a cousin and in his moronic 21-year-old mind he thought that he was in love with her. But that kid may not have Morelli blood he's still like the rest of the Morelli males. Horny and stupid and working on his way to be a drunk.

"What the hell?!" Joe came running outta the house and grabbed a hold of Charli's waist. "Charli quit kicking. Now what happened? Nick! What did you do?"

"Nothing! I swear. Well… not really nothing. I guess I was a lil disrespectful. I didn't mean any harm. She takes everything I say the wrong way…" Nick trailed off, knowing whatever he said was bound to get him into trouble.

"Charlynne Shannon Morelli! LOOK what you have done! You have other things to do besides wrestling with that boy! Now you get in here or you are in serious trouble young lady!" Angie yelled.

"Aunt Angie, I'm gunna take Charli back to the house and we're gunna change and start packing our things. Joe, I think we'll take you up on that offer. Umm..we'll see you around six-ish?" I said, not willing to let Charli get another chance at beating the hell outta Nick.

"Always the peace make huh sis?" Charli snickered. But that just made me even madder at her than I already was. I couldn't believe that she did that. She makes me want to scream sometimes but she's my baby sister. So I can't help but protect her. Considering that now we were in effect now orphaned. I still havent accepted what our mother said to be the truth whereas Charli is delighted to know that Jack really wasn't our father considering she hated him with a passion. I merely tolerated him until he died when we were 5.

"Charli, maybe if you relaxed a little.." I trailed off since Charli cut me off.

"You know maybe you should take the stick that has been firmly wedged up your ass since the day we were born out! You know you always think that you know what's best for us. You know right now I think that maybe we should be totally up front with Joe. Seeing as he's taking us in I think that we need to tell him. I don't want to be deceptive. He has a right to know!" Charli was pissed and I totally agreed with her but I still thought that we needed to break this gently to Joe.

P.S. I haven't written anything in a long time so lemme know how I'm doin! K? Thanx


End file.
